gifted_abilitiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Emi Hisakawa
Emi Hisakawa is the main character of Gifted. Appearance Emi has fair skin and long aqua-green hair that reaches her hips tied in a ponytail, with also aqua-green eyes. She has an average height and weight. At school, she wears the standard school uniform, that is composed of a white dress shirt under a brown sweater and a beige blazer over it all that also has a red ribbon and a blue skirt. She also has knee-lenght white socks and dark brown loafers. In the Prologue of Gifted, Emi is shown with twelve years old. Her appearance there wasn't much different from her appearance on the rest of the series, save from her hair being shoulder-lenght and her soccer uniform. Emi's clothes outside the school are said to be simple and average, as she doesn't like attention being drawn to herself. Personality Emi is first portrayed as an introverted girl who dislikes attention and prefers to blend in with the crowd. She is very nervous when it comes to new things. However, despite being an introvert, Emi is not shy and she can keep up a conversation if the subject is interesting to her or she is fond of the other person. She also does not tolerate injustice and will go as far as standing up to Nagisa Igarashi herself in public. Past At the age of 9, Emi enrolled in the Soccer Club of her city, since sports were her passion. Being the only girl in an all-boy team, she was constantly made fun of, despite being very talented on the sport. Emi never showed any reaction to the boys' behavior, but inside, their words hurt her deeply and she thought of leaving the club. However Emi never gave up and two years later, when she was 11, she had the respect of all the members of the team, but the only ones she really considered friends were Rokuro and Taro, the only ones who never made fun of her and even tried to help her. It was also in that age that Emi made her first enemy, Yuudai Kajiura. Yuudai was the most talented player from another team that also was the main enemy of Emi's team. Emi and Yuudai often competed against each other, provoked each other and even had childish discussions. When she was 12, Emi used her Gifted abilities for the first time; since it was the first time, it was undeliberated. After staring into Yuudai's eyes, she discovered that he was being intimidated by delinquents and giving them money. Abilities Gifted Abilities * Understanding Other's Pain: Being Gifted, Emi has the power of feeling one's pain by staring at their eyes. Natural Abilities * Sports: Emi likes sports in general. She is a great soccer player and is said to be proficient in Martial Arts, especially Muai Thay. Relationships Akatsuki Fukushima Akatsuki is Emi's friend. In the first day of their second year, Emi and Akatsuki met during lunch time and they started talking. Later, Akatsuki wanted to introduce his friends to Emi, to which she accepted; also, when Emi discovered that she is gifted, Akatsuki was the first person that came to her mind to ask for help. Haruko Inoue Emi is Haruko's friend. When Akatsuki introduces them, Haruko instantly gets excited and starts introducing her to the rest of the group herself. Cho Koizumi Cho is Emi's friend. Junko Miyamoto Junko is Emi's friend. Kokoro Tachibana Kokoro is Emi's friend. Mai Yukimura Mai is Emi's friend. Rika Momoki Rika is Emi's friend. Reina Rikimaru Reina is Emi's friend. Katsuro Nakamura Katsuro is Emi's friend. Nagisa Igarashi Nagisa is Emi's enemy. In the first chapter of Gifted, Nagisa goes to Emi's classroom to make a speech about how "gifted are dangerous and must be killed". This makes Emi revolted and she confronts Nagisa publicly. Quotes Trivia * Emi's name in Kanji is made of 恵'', ''which means "favour, benefit", a reference to how she helps people with her power, and 美, meaning beautiful. * Emi's surname, Hisakawa, is formed by 久, which means "a long time ago", and 川, meaning "river, stream". Category:Gifted (Series) Category:Gifted Category:Female Category:Hisakawas Category:Characters Category:Alive